


you are the music in me

by tamagotchitadashi



Series: Matsuhana Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, M/M, i have this entire universe planned out its gonna be a tsukyam fic, im so proud of the band names, punk boyfriends, title from hsm bc i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: "Hey Issei, wanna start a band?"It's one in the morning and Hanamaki is strumming a ukelele on the other side of screen (they're Skyping), and literally everything sounds like a good idea when you're in love and it's the early hours of the morning.





	you are the music in me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Matsuhana Week Day 1, prompt "Music".

"Hey Issei, wanna start a band?"

It's one in the morning and Hanamaki is strumming a ukelele on the other side of screen (they're Skyping), and literally everything sounds like a good idea when you're in love and it's the early hours of the morning.

"Sure. You gonna play the uke?" He responds, and Hanamaki nods.

"Yeah, probably. Or I could do something else, I don't care. Drums sound fun. You're good on guitar, and a pretty good singer-" Issei snorts because he honestly can't sing. His boyfriend's delusional, "So we're sorted," The pink haired idiot is scribbling something down in a notebook that Issei swears just appeared out of thin air or something. He's kind of weird that way.

"We just gotta think of band names, now. Is it just gonna be us in this band, or are we letting Hajime and Tooru in on it?" Issei asks, slurping up the lurking liquid from the melted slushie he bought a few hours ago in the corner shop by his house.

"Nah, fuck them. You got any ideas for a name? What's our genre gonna be?" Hanamaki brainstorms, intently focused on whatever he's sketching out.

"Memecore vaporwave," Issei says immediately, "Or like, punk rock mixed with whatever the genre of Caravan Palace is."

"We could totally pull off that punk rock slash alternative vibe, though."

"Oh, totally. Do you think I could pull off piercings?"

 

x

 

By their third year of college, Sakuro! is in full swing. They've got a small following even beyond the student body of the college they're at. Hanamaki ends up on vocals instead of Issei, because he prefers to keep his mouth shut when they're recording, especially since he just doesn't like talking at all when he deems it unnecessary. Issei's a sick ass guitarist, though.

Issei does get the piercings, a couple on his eyebrows, along with a nasallang and a smiley. Hanamaki gets some, too (a septum piercing and angel bites), and also dyes his hair a more vibrant, pastel pink, instead of his usual tint.

Their whole aesthetic is black and pink, and usually involves those hella cute floral bomber jackets. The college loves them, totally and definitely. A dynamic duo that aren't held down by genre. They make whatever music they want, whenever they please, and they like it that way.

Since they're a two man band, they often need people to play bass or drums, and that's where their college's "second best band", in the words of the duo, come in. There's four of them in SECRET FRENZY; Terushima, Daishou, Yamaguchi and Kuguri.

Yamaguchi helps Hanamaki and Issei with drums sometimes, and Kuguri plays bass. Sometimes Kita Shinsuke of MIYAMIYA (a band with relatively the same size following to Sakuro!, led by the Miya twins, Osamu and Atsumu, from the nearest college to them. The duo know them through Yahaba who knows them from his rival slash friend Shirabu, who is apparently totally involved with Miya Osamu) fame plays bass in the concerts and on recording occasionally, but it's usually Kuguri because he's easier to get to and also easier to convince.

They've got an EP out already (every song on there is a right fucking banger), and constantly busy doing gigs both on campus and off.

One day they're in the "studio" (also known as the reasonably sized, for a college dorm room, bedroom that they didn't need, because they can just sleep on the sofa bed that they lugged in together.), trying to work on a new song.

"Okay, so, what are you feeling today, my darling Issei?" Hanamaki asked his boyfriend, draping himself the sofa.

Issei thought for a moment. "Angry. Reminiscent of a lost love."

"And why is that so?"

"Because they ran out of cream puffs at the bakery."

Hanamaki gasps sympathetically.

"I know, it's an absolute crime," Issei's face spreads slowly into a lazy grin, as he fiddles with his guitar. "So how are we going to turn that into an angsty un-love song for the ages, hm?"

"Gimme a tune that could fit with our angsty teen demographic, then, Issei," Hanamaki says, coughing in preparation.

Issei thinks for a moment and then starts strumming something that sounds like it could be a Paramore song or something.

"You told me you loved me, you told me you'd meet me there," Hanamaki starts to sing, and Issei nods along, both of them smiling at each other, "I waited for hours, baby, I was so scared. That you stood me up, that this was a lie, after all this time I really thought you'd be mine."

"That was awesome, 'Hiro. I really felt the connection to the cream puffs," Issei puts down the guitar and instead pulls Hanamaki in close, kissing his boyfriend, "You never fail to amaze me."

"That's gay, babe," The pink-haired boy says, cuddling up to the guitarist's side. "You're amazing, too. I love you more than anything."

"I love you, too. I know I say it a lot, but I'm real fuckin' glad you wanted to start this band."

"Yeah," Hanamaki smiles, "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed - concrit is always welcome :)
> 
> come yell at me about matsuhana and this au:  
> tumblr: semieitamatic  
> art blog: elluleart


End file.
